Lilith Ishayami
Player The player behind Lilith Ishayami is Markenergie. Information about him can be found on his separate Wiki page. Personality Lilith is a smart witted child, she is eager to learn and tends to be patient to her studies. She has a strong justice of her own accord and can act at certain times rash on these own stand points. If she has been properly fed, she is calm and assertive. If she is craving for blood, she will be rash and act without much of a second thought. Appearance Lilith resembles a lot of her "mother" Kali, she stands decently tall at 151 cm / 5'1". She has long smooth silky white-silver hair. Her eyes are the same as her mothers, blood-red with a distorted logo within them. As for her wear, she wears fancy gothic styled dress, she prefers dresses or similar styled clothing over casual clothes, but that is as she is used to it. Origin As the child of Kali, Lilith is born in a very different way then a normal human or vampire would be born into existence. Kali has set her mindset to creating a child ever since she became what she is now, an eldritch vampire queen. Due to her nature she is able to shed off a part of her life-force and condense it down into a "clone". Since she was wanting a daughter and descendant, she decided to form this life-force within a crystal and then further infuse it with memories and experiences to give shape to it. This crystal was soon to be materialize differently due to the living aspects and would much act like an egg to give form to Lilith. Kali wishes nothing more for her child than to be happy and live a normal life. Thus considering her spot and responsibilities, she knew she couldn't offer this and thus send the crystal with a coffin and a few supplies alongside it, down to a secure location on Earth. Powers and Abilities * Dark Vision - Can see clearly in dim light area's up to 30 feet. Can see in full darkness as if it were dim light up to 30 feet. Range increased to 60 feet if fully fed. * Enhanced Agility - Lilith can be fast on her feet, but doesn't have the stamina to support it for very long. She becomes exponentially faster the more blood she has consumed. * Enhanced Strength - Lilith has above-average human strength in her legs and arms by default. She becomes stronger the more blood she has consumed. * Enhanced Durability - Lilith's body is slightly more durable than an average human. ** Regenerative Healing Factor - If Lilith's is injured, the life-force from either, blood she drank or is drinking will cause her body to start regenerating. If she isn't drinking during this state, she will become feral to regain her lost energy if she had to heal a lot. * Bat Form - If Lilith has fed on enough blood she has the ability to shape-shift into a bat, but this form is extremely costing on her stamina and won't last long at all, unless she keeps feeding on blood. * mana-pool - Lilith has a medium sized mana-pool but has no means to utilize this as she has no knowledge of any forms of magic. Blood Lilith being a vampire requires blood to operate normally and not go into a berserk-/feral state. The more she ages, the more blood she will need on daily basis to remain satisfied. If she uses abilities or inhuman abilities (enhanced speed/strength, regeneration etc.) her life-force pool gets gradually consumed, and she will require to consume more blood. The consumption of these abilities is determined by a d20 Depending on who's blood Lilith feeds on, the more or less she has to consume from that target. This will be determined by a 20+d100 upon consumption. The value of consumption is applied per 50 ml / 1.7 oz or 1 blood pill. Her life force-pool is the total cap she can hold at her age, and thus determines how long she can last without drinking blood. The cap of her life-force pool is calculated by this formula: Life-force pool capacity = (Age * (height - 100)) / 2 Daily Natural Nutrition Needed = (Height * Age * 1.1) / Height ((to be revised))Category:Characters Category:Vampires